


Conversation Over

by smallsatellite



Series: Works Based on Songs [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst, Based on a Halestorm song, Conversation over by Halestorm, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/F, Halestorm - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Recreational Drug Use, relationship breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallsatellite/pseuds/smallsatellite
Summary: Carol and Valkyrie hit a rough patch in their relationship. Carol knows what needs to be done, but Valkyrie won't let go.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers
Series: Works Based on Songs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861720
Kudos: 5





	Conversation Over

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know the OFFICIAL lyrics say “Go, get out of my life…” but it REALLY sounds like “Girl, get out…” to me. So, this is the breakup fic absolutely no one asked for.
> 
> If you see any mistakes, PLEASE let me know in either the comments, or my Tumblr. Also, if you want to request a song (no guaranties I'll actually do it, unfortunately), don't hesitate to do so!

Carol stands in the dark corner of her bedroom, Valkyrie standing taller than she thought possible, considering Carol is the taller of the two. Now, though, she sees her girlfriend’s true height and intimidation. Valkyrie is blocking the sunlight into the room, making her look like a glowing shadow-demon.

“Two years,” Carol says shakily, trying not to let her voice crack. “Two years, I thought you were fine. How could you do this to me?” She broke into a sob at the end of her sentence.

Her girlfriend took a step closer to her, and Carol flinched back. “Don’t.” She shook her head. “Don’t come any closer. I don’t even know who you are.”

“Carrie—” Valkyrie started, reaching a hand out reassuringly.

“No.” Carol stood her ground, left hand pointing to something sitting on top of their wooden dresser, which had been a gift from Carol’s Grandma. “You thought you covered your tracks, but you didn’t. You missed this!”

Valkyrie follows the blonde’s hand until she sees what her girlfriend is talking about. “Oh.”

“Oh? That’s all you have to say?” Carol’s shouting so loud, the neighbours have probably pulled out popcorn and are preparing for a show. “I know what this is, Val. This is the kind of thing that ruins relationships. I didn’t complain when you came home at three in the morning, drunk off your ass, and started ranting about shitty conspiracy theories. Did you think you had to do something _more_ to get my attention?”

“I know you, Carrie,” Valkyrie says, trying to be polite. “This isn’t really a big deal, is it? I thought you trusted me!” She waves her right hand around, trying to accent her point.

“This is _cocaine_ , Val. Not some cheap vodka. This is serious shit. I can’t—I _won’t_ —let you through away your life like this. Get help. Find a rehab clinic. Go to meetings. Do whatever you need to do, and _then_ we can talk about _trust_.

“You never told me anything; just the stuff I wanted to hear. Now I see clearly. I don’t even know you anymore. I never thought I’d say this,” Carol sighs and rubs her face, clearly exhausted.

“Get out of my life. Out of this house. Don’t waste my time with pointless arguments. You know what you did. This conversation’s over. _Go_!”

“No.” Valkyrie’s more firm about this than anything else in her life. “I’m not leaving.”

“You had _everything_! And now you’re just throwing it all away, for what? So you can chase that high you think about all damn day? I tried for _years_ to give you what I thought I wanted, but I guess I couldn’t get you higher than that stupid, fucking, _white powder_.

“I’m done trying to save your live, Val.” Carol’s voice is suddenly strong and steady. “Only you can save yourself now.”

“Carol, _please_ ,” Val pleads, hands folded in front of her chest, like Carol is a god, and Valkyrie has to pray for mercy. “Just one more chance.”

“I already _gave_ you your _one more chance_ , that night after Nat’s party. Do you know how hard,” Carol’s voice is shaky again, “it was to hide those bruises at work? Jane kept asking me what happened, and all I could think of saying was _I fell down the fucking stairs_. Not exactly believable since we live in a house _with no fucking stairs_.”

“Please, I’ll do anything, I just—”

“I tried to help you fix it when it was just a small alcohol problem. I tried to help you understand how bad it could be, but what did you do? Push me away. We always end up having the same conversation, just weeks or months apart. I'm out of hope, end of the rope, and I'm scared to death how the story ends.”

“Carrie. Listen. I’ll slow down on the crack, I won’t drink around you, anything to make you happy! Just tell me, and I’ll—"

“No. Get out. I never want to see you again. Text me a new address, and I’ll have your stuff shipped there.”

“I’m not leaving.”

“Then I guess I am. Goodbye, Valkyrie.”

“Brunnhilde,” Carol hears in a small voice behind her as she walks out of their house, grabbing her backpack on the way. She has Nakia’s address fresh in her mind, from when she looked it up earlier. Hopefully, she won’t mind a guest for a few days. “My name is Brunnhilde.”

***

My Tumblr is [here](https://smallsatellite.tumblr.com) , go check it out!

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumbr is smallsatellite. Go check it out!


End file.
